


canned coffee

by mozaikmage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozaikmage/pseuds/mozaikmage
Summary: In the middle of a frantic all-nighter at the library, Oikawa brings Daichi a coffee.





	canned coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellipsometry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsometry/gifts).

> for winnie! thank u so much! I hope I did justice to your boys

The 24/7 library on campus is usually a pretty quiet place around four in the morning, before sunrise but after most night owls have gone to bed. Besides the muffled sobbing somewhere in the second-floor stacks, the only thing Daichi can hear is the lo-fi hiphop in his headphones and the tapping of his keyboard as he finishes up his English essay. He’s in the zone, he tells himself, he’s focused, he hasn’t written the same sentence three times in three different ways— 

And then there’s a loud thud, directly in front of him.

Daichi jumps in his seat, so startled his headphones fall off his head and land somewhere under the low table. “What the hell?” 

Oikawa Tooru beams at him, looking far too put together and awake for four in the fucking morning. Okay, he’s in sweatpants and an old Aoba Johsai VBC t-shirt, but he’s smiling like he’s been stopped for another one of those magazine interviews he keeps getting. “Good morning, Dai-chan,” Oikawa says. Cheerfully. And holds out the can of coffee he’d just dropped on Daichi’s table- the kind with milk but no sugar, the one Daichi usually gets. 

Daichi stares. “What is this,” he says, voice dull from lack of sleep.

“It’s called coffee, Sawamura,” Oikawa answers, reaching forward to tap Daichi’s forehead with the can before sitting down across from him. It’s still warm — he must’ve gotten it from the vending machine outside the library, Daichi thinks. “It’s this magical beverage that keeps people pulling all-nighters to finish their English essays from falling asleep on their laptop keyboards. Have you heard of it?” 

Daichi rolls his eyes and pulls the can out of Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa seems reluctant to let go, and their fingertips brush, sending a strange tingle through Daichi that wakes him up more than the coffee does. 

He drains half the can in one go, setting it back down on the table with a clatter. It helps almost immediately, softening the sleep-and-caffeine-deprivation headache and clearing his vision.

Daichi pushes his chair back and stretches his arms. “Thanks, Oikawa,” he sighs. “I really needed that.”

Oikawa is watching him with an unreadable look on his face, like his mind is somewhere far away. 

“Oikawa?” 

Oikawa blinks, coming back to reality. “Oh. Yeah. You’re welcome,” he says, the singsong lilt in his voice sounding a little forced. 

Daichi takes another sip of his coffee. He’d offer to share, but Oikawa only drinks coffee with no less than three sugars and two pumps of flavored syrup, he’d just spit it out. “So you know why I’m awake right now, why are you up? We don’t have practice today, and even if we did it’s still too early. Or too late, depending on how you look at it.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes, like he can’t believe how dense Daichi is. “I was watching some videos of that team we’re playing next week, when I saw the time and figured you could probably use a pick-me-up if you were still working. How’s the paper, by the way?”

Daichi squints suspiciously; Oikawa’s not one to do nice things for people in the middle of the night without some kind of ulterior motive attached to it. Maybe he wants to practice serving later, although he wouldn’t have to bribe Daichi for that, so... hm. 

“The paper’s fine, I have like two paragraphs left. Why are you here, Oikawa?”

“I just  _ said. _ ” Oikawa slides down in his seat a little, glaring at some undetermined point off to the side. 

“Why are you here, specifically?”

The question hangs in the air for an unexpectedly long moment, with nothing but the whirr of the air conditioning overhead and the hum of Daichi’s slowly overheating laptop to fill the silence. Oikawa looks up at Daichi with vulnerability in his big, annoyingly handsome eyes, then looks away just as quickly. The tips of his ears are pink. “Maybe I just wanted to do something nice for you for once, okay? You don’t have to make a big deal out of it! You’re always giving me your snacks or your water bottle or letting me borrow your jacket when I forget mine and you’re just so goddamn  _ considerate  _ all the time, it’s so irritating! Ugh!”

“Ah.” Daichi smirks. “So you were just trying to get one up on me, then?”

Oikawa huffs. “Think whatever you want.” 

He smiles slightly, looking up at Daichi through his lashes. Daichi smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://cubistemoji.tumblr.com/) || [twitter](http://twitter.com/mozaikmage/)  



End file.
